


Pet Peeve

by Ulalume



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Darth Velimai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Velimai has certain things she cannot abide. And certain punishments for those who transgress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Peeve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SWTORWrites, Prompt 13. 
> 
> Some Darths cannot abide being wasteful.

They could hear her coming from a mile away. Dull thuds as objects hit the walls, the sound of air being forced out of her way, boots clanging as she stomped into the center of the ship.

Vette cringed and Jaesa suddenly became very interested in her nails, the two of them exchanging glances.

“You?” Jaesa mouthed.

“Nope,” Vette denied.

“Pierce,” they both mouthed at once, nodding.

Pierce poked his head out of the crew quarters, yanking himself back in as a crate flew by his head, crashing into the wall, spilling ration bars all over the deck.

“M’Lord,” he rasped, “did I leave the light on in the meeting room again?”

Velimai seethed, fists at her side. “Captain!” she roared.

Quinn stepped out from the bridge, tapping on his datapad. “Lt. Pierce, you have left the lights on in unoccupied rooms for a total of,” he made a few more taps into the ‘pad, “4 standard days, 3 hours, and 19 minutes.” Quinn hid his grin, but the smug tone in his voice was undeniable.

“Lt., you know that I expect my crew to waste as little energy as possible. If you leave a room empty, you are to turn off the lights. I have made this clear several times.” Velimai’s eyes flashed red, and Pierce found himself suspended several feet above the ground.

“Captain, let the Lt. know what he can do to make amends.” She dropped Pierce unceremoniously, letting him fall on his ass.

“Of course, My Lord,” Quinn’s eyes glinted, and he allowed himself to smile this time. “Lt. Pierce, you are to give Broonmark a bath.”

Jaesa and Vette exchanged glances again. Vette covered her mouth as her jaw dropped open.

Quinn turned on his heel and returned to the bridge. Velimai followed, her parting words left in the air behind her.

“Good luck with that. Perhaps you will find it easier to turn off the lights from now on.”

  
04.09.2012


End file.
